


Purple Glow of Grapes

by SaioumaIsMyAesthetic



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Detective Saihara, Fluff, Heists, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom Thief AU, Saihara needs sleep, Slow Burn, dice - Freeform, for now, uhh what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaioumaIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/SaioumaIsMyAesthetic
Summary: Saihara is a detective with two cases, one of which being the infamous Phantom Thief. He never provides any clues except a singular calling card at every crime scene, which had in the past invoked a debate whether they should call the Thief "Checkered" but was quickly decided against. He's so mysterious... but what's worse is Saihara enjoys this.. . .And he wants more.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Purple Glow of Grapes

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I'm back! How long has it been.. a year? Over a year? Something like that. Well, my excuse is close to no motivation for anything writing related and the fact that I've no ideas for the other fics (Mid writing more chapters for the chat fic, I remembered that I promised no character death :( ) And this, is one of the birthday presents I have for my beloved queen <3 I love you, and happy birthday!

Fading light was what Shuichi Saihara woke up to; the sight wasn’t unfamiliar to him. He knew he would mess up his sleeping patterns as soon as he took up the Phantom Thief case. He regretted not being able to hang out with Momota, Harukawa and Akamatsu as much because of the change. 

He can’t blame the mysterious phantom thief for only doing his heists late at night though, there would be no point in doing it during the day since it’d be more likely he’d get caught. More like they Saihara quickly thinks to himself, recalling how he saw multiple blacked out figures during the last heist. He’d assume that they’re at least a group of 5 people considering the many elements they put into their heists.

Surprisingly, the only way Saihara can get to the scene of the crimes just before they’re committed is because of the calling cards left at the scene of the previous card. They were never too hard to figure out. Maybe that was because he was considered a great detective within the Agency because of his solving skills, even being compared to Kyoko Kirigiri. 

He doesn’t believe the praise, despite how many cases he solved over the years he will most likely always believe he’s a bad detective, the Phantom Thief not doing anything for his pride. Every failed heist puts him lower in the pit of his pride and self esteem. Not to mention his more… personal case having close to no results. 

All in all, Saihara is a detective, and everyone believes he’s an amazing detective, but he has no confidence. He supposes that people would assume he has confidence because of the amount of cases he’s solved and got right but it all comes down to his parents and the first murder case he solved. Saihara will never forget those eyes.

Though, this isn’t a story about his past. This is a story about the changing future of Saihara Shuichi.

* * *

Saihara stared at the large building in front of him and sighed, he’s really doing this again? He should probably drop the case he’s that bad at it, what’s the point of even trying to get close to the Phantom Thief or any of the other members of their supposed organisation?

“Detective Saihara! We’ve spotted movement through the second floor window!”

He sighed and took out a small mint bottle, taking a mint out and placing it in his mouth before walking into the building. It only takes a few moments for the caffeine packed pill to take effect and he immediately feels a lot more energised and ready for the heist. Scanning the darkened room, he pulls out a pistol he frequently brings with him on these heists now. Even if he never loads it with real bullets.. He’s learnt a lot from that one time the Phantom Thief had him at gunpoint but it was actually filled with confetti. He would never admit it but he found the idea amusing and decided to try and get a new fake thing to fill his gun to surprise the Thief. He still remembers the shocked face that was revealed to him when he put a flag in his gun that said “Bang!” The true laughter that flowed from the Thief… Saihara was entranced at that very moment.

That's why he’s trying his hardest not to jostle his gun too much incase the makeshift water balloon bullets burst inside the barrel. All he needed to do now was find the Phantom Thief, which was easy since they somehow always found Saihara first, speaking of…

“Hi hi! If it isn’t my beloved Detective!”

A small smile crept up on his face as he and the Thief had a silent understanding, the chase was going to begin now. Second to the giggles he sometimes hears from the Phantom Thief, the chases are one of the best parts of the heists. This is because of how the Thief always manages to stay in the area between getting caught and staying out of reach. It was an amazing skill, and it gave Saihara a thrill that when he finally could catch him he might let him go just so the Phantom Thief could improve his skills. 

What was he saying?! It's his job to catch the thief, not free him! Thoughts of letting him go always made him angry at himself, so he tried to calm down and formulate a response before aiming his gun at the source of his problems. 

"You won't get away this time, Phantom Thief!" He tried to put as much seriousness into the sentence but with a quick 'Bang!' from the gun and the now noticeably wet patch on the Thief's outfit a giggle escaped him. The thief didn't look nearly as pleased at this. 

"Aw man Saihara-chan! Now I'm all wet!" The statement was accompanied by a suggestive wink towards the person in question, followed by his signature "Nishishi~!" 

A blush spread on Saihara's face, how could he make such a statement in this situation? He was so unpredictable and Saihara had to admit that it was another one of the qualities that made him come to enjoy the heists. He smiled and put his gun away, replacing it with a pair of cuffs. Hopefully he could capture the thief with them this time around (Even if he secretly didn’t want to still).

"Ooh don't you think that's a bit bold Saihara-chan? We haven't even gone on a date yet!" The thief said before turning around and running, revealing a small pouch which must have the valuable jewels in. With that information stored in his head he followed after the thief as fast as he could. 

* * *

From what Saihara could tell it seemed like they ran for hours, up and down the floors until they ended up outside in a large field the guards overlooked because there's no possible way the thief could hide there. Except it seemed that he did with the sudden light that came from opening the door of a camouflaged van with the symbol of DICE inside it. Saihara counted 3 people from the opened door, so there must be more of them. Counting the driver there were indeed at least 5 people in their organisation. 

"And this is where we part my beloved… I'm dearly sorry for having to leave you so soon, but that's a lie! I'm not sorry at all!" With a flourish of his cape, the Thief walked towards the open van door, dangling the pouch in his fingers as if taunting Saihara. He accepted the challenge and made his way behind the Phantom Thief, snatching the bag out of his fingers and running in the opposite direction. He knew that he had gotten the right bag as the light footsteps behind him indicated so. 

"Saihara-chaaaannnn that's mineee!!" A whine sounded from behind him that sounded awfully like the Thief, he felt like he had finally gotten an advantage over the Phantom Thief. Proudly, he let himself relish in the fact that he overpowered the Thief. That was his first mistake. His second was not paying attention to his surroundings for only a moment, tripping over a small rock. 

"Oof…" Saihara clutched onto the bag as hard as he could as he felt the impact of the ground. Except he didn’t sense the presence of the Phantom Thief behind him so he scrambled up only to be tackled back down again, the pouch leaving his grip along with the short Phantom Thief. Immediate unconfidence in his abilities fills his head as he watches him skip away, a lost opportunity indeed. That night he just tells the officers he couldn’t find the Thief, by the unconvinced looks and sigh of frustration they gave out Saihara concluded they didn't trust his word, and he slumps home…

Only when he is home does he notice the note in his pocket, the words “Thanks for the fun night!” and a chibi drawing of a sleep deprived detective holding a mug of coffee- _is that me?_ \- underneath it. Saihara smiles, and promptly falls asleep as the sun rises.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that uh- I hope you enjoy this and I hope I actually finish this and not postpone every chapter (at least chapter 2 is already finished) and maybe weekly? probably weekly? I hope? Gah I don't know, but once again, Happy birthday my princess uwu <3


End file.
